


Sunshine

by FelineBlue



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angels, Angels of Death, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Depression, Eventual Smut, Grim Reapers, Guardian Angels, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I swear, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Keith is an Angel of Death, Lance is human, M/M, Mostly hurt, Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Psychological Torture, Self-Harm, Strangers to Lovers, Suicide Attempt, You Have Been Warned, this is going to be really sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 20:30:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11905638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelineBlue/pseuds/FelineBlue
Summary: " It had began as a small infatuation, growing over a course of a few months to now; which was almost over a year ago when he had first set eyes on the boy. Keith would never let anyone know, but he would give all his credit to this one person for giving him a reason to continue what he was doing. "Short Summary: Keith has fallen in love with Lance, but its a tragic love story that will either bring these two together or they lose each other forever.





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm DracoNorth and this is actually something I've been working on for almost a year or so now. 
> 
> This is a Angel of Death AU that I had been sitting on ever since my really good friend and I were brain storming about it. I have been planning these chapters out, rereading and rewriting almost each and every one of them till they were fucking perfect but alas, it is here and I know no one cares LOL
> 
> But, this is actually a Voltron AU of my original Novel that I have written and plan to actually publish but ya girl wanted to turn it into a Klance thing because I think it's a sweet story that'll just bring in something different to the fandom.
> 
> ANYWAY, 
> 
> THIS IS A TRIGGER WARNING NOW, EVEN IF THIS IS THE FIRST CHAPTER, THIS STORY IS VERY, VERY, VERY TRIGGERING TO THOSE WHO SUFFER FROM DEPRESSION, PTSD, BI POLAR DISORDER OR ALL OF THE ABOVE AND MORE. THIS FIC INCLUDES A SUICIDE ATTEMPT, SELF HARM AND ALSO VERY GRAPHIC TORTURE SCENES. A TRIGGER WARNING WILL BE AT EVERY BEGINNING OF EVERY CHAPTER BUT THIS IS YOUR WARNING NOW FOR THE FUTURE.
> 
> I'm very proud of this and I hope you enjoy <3

Luminescent.

That word wasn't enough to describe him but every time his lips pulled back into that chesire cat smile; his world was set a flame. White hot sunshine seemed to seep from this boy's every pore and it was almost too blinding to look at him, but he just couldn't pull his eyes away.

He's tried, oh Keith had tried numerous amounts of times, but this boy was like the brightest star in his darkest skies. He wanted to bottle him up into a mason jar and carry him around in his pouch as if he were his own personal sunshine. Keith would then bring him out when he was feeling his lowest just so that smile could wash itself over his whole body and breathe life back into him. It was a craving, a one time only sort of coincidence that happened upon him when he was lurking about in the shadows of an arcade when he saw the boy light up a room with just his laugh alone. 

It had began as a small infatuation, growing over a course of a few months to now; which was almost over a year ago when he had first set eyes on the boy. Keith would never let anyone know, but he would give all his credit to this one person for giving him a reason to continue what he was doing. 

This job that never ceased to keep him low and buried underneath all this tar like darkness that clung to him like strong adhesive. 

But it would never work out ever, if he were to approach him. Because this was not how this worked, there were rules set for a reason and a god that kept them in place.

If only Keith was human.

But alas, Keith was not.

It wouldn't matter anyway, Altea was a large city with a downtown core that was always bustling with activity. It was like working in an over crowded puzzle; the streets all mismatched in perfect harmony to create such a lively neighbourhood that kept himself and his partner on their toes.

There was death almost around every inch of this city.

Most of them were natural, but souls stuck in limbo were a big no no so his partner Allura took care of them as well as those souls who had the unfortunate timing of either being struck by an oncoming vehicle or ignoring the fact that they had an allergy to their pet cat and refused to take medication for it, so it resulted in their own demise.

Keith however, had a much different job description then she had.

While Allura was in charge of souls that lingered in the in between realm and accidental deaths, Keith was in charge of herding those souls that passed away naturally, whether it be animal or human and those who chose to take their own lives. He dabbled with the souls that stuck around in limbo from time to time when he wasn't needed, but his first priority would always be those that needed judgement first before being led to where they were intended to be.

They had many names they went by, their official titles and all, but most knew them as Angels of Death.

Or lack of a better term, “Grim Reapers.”

Whichever title you prefer.

Keith couldn't care less what he was called, so long as he was still allowed to see his human smile.

Currently however, the angel was skulking around the boy's university campus. His celestial body had morphed itself into a more human form so he could blend in and actually roam around the halls. Keith chose a body from his previous life to slip into for this occasion. He appeared to be a young man, around the age of 20 or even 22, with a slim build and creamy pale skin. Keith was aware that the hairstyle was outdated for this time, but he really enjoyed the length of his black hair and how it curled at the back of his neck. He kept his eyes in its original shape; a little bit slanted even though they were already very almond like and the eye colour still a muted dark purple. Nonetheless; Keith enjoyed this version of himself the most. 

It would be much easier for him to just stay in his angel form and walk around, but where was the fun in that?

Keith sometimes yearned to be seen.

The university was smaller than what he had expected it to be when he had first explored the city. It turns out however, that it was just one part of the school and the other campuses were scattered about. This one in particular was for the students studying the sciences; Keith had later discovered on his down time that his human was studying astronomy and also minoring in music.

He always knew that he would fall for a musician.

Keith weaved through the hallways as he watched the last few students linger by classrooms and lockers. It was almost six o'clock in the evening on a sunny Friday, the sun still up and bright. The air was sticky and very warm but it didn't really bother Keith all too much. 

Physical things such as weather or touching didn't really affect him since he wasn't part of this world.

His feet carried him into a more narrower hallway, doors with various titles and last names decorated the fronts of the little offices before he found the one he had been looking for. Before he even had a chance to reach for the handle, the door swung open and a musical laugh filled the air.

Blue eyes met his for a brief moment, sparkling and crinkling up at the sides just a little bit before looking away.

“Sorry buddy, didn't see you there.”

Keith could only nod his head, his heart hammering much too hard and possibly too loud as he watched the object of his infatuation slip by him to leave the tiny little office.

“This better be important, reaper.”

The accented voice interrupted his thoughts, his head whipping back to see the other angel sitting behind a large desk. The older man with flaming red hair and a very extravagant moustache to match, was shuffling papers around; stuffing them into the appropriate folders before flicking his blue eyes up to look at Keith.

A sheepish smile crossed his lips before taking a step inside and shutting the door. Coran Smythe, a school counsellor to the students who attend the University of Altea, was not exactly who he said he was. Yes, he had a full roster of students who come to see him but he was really only here for Keith's human.

This was his human's guardian angel.

“I don't remember calling in a Reaper for my next session. What are you looking for today, Keith?”

Keith couldn't shake the feeling of seeing his human so up close and almost within reach. He had once had a job in his human's building only a few months ago; an elderly woman who had passed away in her sleep was only a few doors down from him. As he was guiding her soul away, Keith hadn't expected his human to knock on the woman's door and call out to her.

He can still remember standing in front of that closed door, hearing the human knock harshly on the old wood as he called out for the woman to call him if she needed anything in the morning.

Keith had imagined this numerous amounts of times with his human calling out for him instead.

“I came to see his status... Is there any progress?”

Coran looked up from his work, his pen poised over a sheet of paper with the large bold words 'U of A' stamped across the top of the formal looking letter. He could see the angel heave a large sigh rather than hear it since most celestial beings did not need air to exist. Coran gestured to Keith to take a seat in front of his desk and gave him a defeated look.

“He's not opening up to me anymore. Mr. McClain isn't responding to any of my more... probing questions nor is he really talking about himself. Well he is, but he can dance around the subject and distract me no problem. The kid's got a talent for deflection.”

Keith could feel his heart stop. Ice water flooded his heart, forcing the organ to pump out frost throughout his entire being and a darkness started to settle over his human's sunshine smile within his mind as he remembered the time stamp over the boy's shoulder.

2 days, 68 mins, 10 secs.

He had spun this whole elaborate story to Coran the second time he had run into the guardian angel. Keith had not begged, but had pleaded his case to him, that it was necessary for a Reaper who was responsible for suicides, to keep an eye on those with time clocks that were very near to their time of expiration. Coran had eaten up, took pity on Keith and probably saw through all of what he was saying but allowed Keith to learn more about this human boy.

The more he learned, the more hungry he was to save him. Keith wanted to save this human boy as much as he wanted to continue seeing humans grow as they progress further on earth. His obsession and fascination with humans was always what had brought him and his friend, Shiro, together, but when he had found this particular one; he just couldn't let him go.

Coran continued to feed him with information about this human, making Keith starve for more of the boy's attention. Which led him to follow and watch the human boy when he knew he would be free for a little while before his next job.

Keith knew Coran was doing all that he could as his human's guardian to prolong his life, to show him that his life is worth living and that he brings to the world something that no one else can.

But this human boy couldn't see it.

His human, his ray of sunshine that brightened his skies on cloudy days and made him feel human again, could not see the beauty that be brought into this world.

These little meetings, as far and as few as they were because Keith had to be careful not to draw too much attention to them, always left him defeated.

When they started to meet regularly, Coran would disclose only surface level facts about the boy; including his name, how many siblings he had and who his best friends were. As the meetings had gone on however, Keith could see Coran getting more and more dejected as the human boy kept showing up to less of the regularly scheduled sessions that the two had worked out for him specifically.

This was around the time that Keith had started to notice the little silvery white numbers above the human boy's shoulders. He had always been very good at tuning them out; it wasn't something he really enjoyed seeing but he couldn't help but look at his human's.

They were so low and not at all what he was expecting.

Coran had started to share more information about him then. Informing Keith that not only did his siblings live far away, but his mother had passed while he was away for his birthday with friends. The boy also suffered from low self esteem; the kind of low that drove the boy into self doubting every single thing he did and consistently compared himself to others. Keith had asked Coran about the silvery pink scaring around the boy's ankle once; he had spotted it when he had seen the human boy walking around on Balmera St. when he was reaping. Coran had only shook his head and sighed, telling Keith that his human chose to hurt himself in order to feel physical things instead of all the emotional turmoil that was happening within him.

“Have you seen his life clock?”

Keith asked Coran quietly. He didn't bother to look at the other angel as he stared at his dirty old shoes. He absently played with the hem of his red leather jacket before looking up to see the other man give him a glum smile.

“I don't think we can save him.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reach me on twitter: @DracoNorth_
> 
> Have any questions, send them here :D
> 
> http://robberfoxes-have-no-fears.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thank you so much for reading <3


End file.
